No Matter What (Other Contexts)
by Phandancee74
Summary: The song No Matter What recontextualized in funny ways.


**AN: As I rewatched Yu-Gi-Oh I came across the wonderful song** _ **No Matter What**_ **again and I lamented that the song was so specific that it wouldn't fit into many other scenarios. So I thought of a few that could work.**

 **In case you don't remember every word of the song:**

How'd it come to this after all we've been through  
Two of a pair now on opposite sides  
From the very start with honor we've dueled  
We watched each other's back and we've battled with pride  
We are closer than brothers, now we have to fight each other  
And we trust our fates to the heart of the cards

(chorus)  
No Matter What  
Let the game begin  
No Matter What  
May the best man win  
No Matter What  
We're in this together  
No Matter What  
We'll be friends forever  
No Matter What

It's been you and me, hanging out playing games  
Didn't ever think it would get this hard, times running out  
And so much at stake, everything riding on the turn of a card  
We'll show them what we're made of, as we fight for the ones we love  
And we'll be friends to the very end **  
**

 **I tried to stick to these criteria:  
1) Joey and Yugi had to be competing in some way.  
2) Previously they should have been on the same side.  
3) There should be cards involved.  
PS I own nothing. **

Olympic level diving competition where loved ones are held for ransom far over the pool. Joey and Yugi used to be doubles partners but now only one of them can win.

-

High stakes poker game. The winner gets to marry the person they love. But it's a misunderstanding because Yugi and Joey don't actually love the same person.

-

They are on a new hybrid reality show, a cross between _The Biggest Loser_ and _Supermarket Sweep_. They were on the same team the whole season but now they are the last two competitors and it's an all death shop off. They are both relying on the heart of their credit cards.

-

Competitive card castle making/Jenga. A massive tournament. But their friends have been shrunken down and put inside the castle. Only the winner will be able to choose whom to save once the tower finally topples.

-

Their whole lives they have been rebels, going against evil card empire (everyone fights like Gambit from X-men) but Joey fell in love with the card princess and he must take down Yugi to capture her love.

-

Joey and Yugi are literally cards. They are both 7's. Their owner marks his cards and cheats when he shuffles so they have never been separated. Now someone suspects their owner of cheating and has cut the deck himself. Joey has switched hands. The winner of the current hand will win $2.75 (it isn't a very exciting hand even with the epic music playing.)

-

Tristan is getting married. It doesn't matter who the bride is. He isn't that important. He's just a means to an end (the end being this scenario). Anyway. Yugi and Joey are fighting to see who will be his best man. Originally 17 people tried out. Now it's down to them, and Pegasus. How does Tristan even know that many people? Anyway. Pegasus won the last competition so he can't be eliminated this round. This round is a test to see who write the best thank you cards.

-

Joey and Yugi are conjoined twins (closer than brothers . . . ha ha) and their parents have decided to split them. They only share one kidney and based on the decision of someone who reads Tarot either one or the other will get it. This person is open to bribery. By the way their doctors have discouraged this.

-

Joey and Yugi have just finished college and now they are going to go their separate ways. They had a bit of a fight over who got to keep the mini fridge and they both stormed off. Each got talked into a drinking game not knowing whom he would be facing. They both have important job interviews in the morning. The winner will be less and drunk and the loser will have to have something inappropriate drawn on his face in permanent marker. 

-

Joey and Yugi are immigrants who snuck into the country together at age 6. Joey got married and received his green card. Yugi is waiting to see if he will be one of the few to get his this year. If not he and Joey will have to go to war against each other because Joey just got drafted and this is a scenario where we ignore that in any war against Joey and Yugi's former country Joey and Yugi would both be highly looked down on by their new country. 

Pulled into a very strange nightmare Yugi and Joey must fight on a roller coaster that runs across loosely connected playing cards. There can only be one. 

-

There is only one slice of pizza left. High card gets it.


End file.
